


Desperation in Darkness

by BeBunny



Series: Sub-'Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBunny/pseuds/BeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark was pressing in on him like a blanket, he felt warm and secure, despite his nakedness, although he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. He shifted his weight slightly, testing for the umpteenth time the tension in the belt around his wrists. His shoulders burned a little from unnatural position his arms were bound behind his back in and his jaw was getting a little cramped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Following one of the prompts at bandomkinkmeme - Frank as a (voluntary) sex slave to his band.
> 
> This is SO NC-17, pretty much pure porn.
> 
> Title: Desperation in Darkness  
> Author: Bebunny  
> Description: Frank sometimes needs the responsibility for his actions to be taken out of his own hands, and sometimes the guys need to blow off some steam. 1700 words  
> Notes: Mild bondage, submission and explicit sex. I dont know anyone mentioned here, its all pure fantasy.

The dark was pressing in on him like a blanket, he felt warm and secure, despite his nakedness, although he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. He shifted his weight slightly, testing for the umpteenth time the tension in the belt around his wrists. His shoulders burned a little from unnatural position his arms were bound behind his back in and his jaw was getting a little cramped.

~*~

Frank was counting the bumps he could reach with his fingertips on his belt, it was studded with some cheap metal and he could get his fingernail under the edge of one of the rivets, he was amusing himself by flicking the tinny substance, making a satisfying clinky noise.

~*~

He'd been tempted for a while to rock over on to his side, but he knew from experience that if he couldn't get back up on to his knees then he might end up even more uncomfortable, the floor of the little room at the back of the bus was not long enough for him to stretch out to full length, he didn't know when they would be back either. He flexed his toes against the floor and felt the ache in his calves flare.

~*~

Ray was first back. He didn't say anything as he shut the flimsy door behind him and flicked the lamp on. He also didn't say anything as he unzipped his jeans and shucked them off into a pile under the desk followed by his underwear and the raucous clash of his keys startling in the muffled sanctuary of the den.  
Grunting softly he knelt behind Frank, spreading his hands over the small of his back and smoothing his thumbs over the skin there, he briefly paused to check the belt was still secure, and to part Frank's knees slightly. He ran his index finger around the exposed skin of Frank anus, and drew a long sigh out as he reached for the lube. Frank braced himself for the cold sensation and was rewarded shortly after with the liquid warmth spreading into his belly when Ray pushed the first finger in, gently, but without ceremony. Frank liked it when Ray was first; it gave him a chance to relax.  
The first finger was followed quickly by a second, and almost as quickly by a withdrawal so sudden that Frank groaned into the black scarf around his mouth. Ray swatted his backside, he wasn't supposed to make a sound unless he was told to, but he didn't worry about that as much with Ray as he did with Bob, who would either fuck him harder, or simply get up and leave.

Nothing happened for a few moments, Frank couldn't tell if Ray was preparing, looking or losing interest. He was wild for some kind of stimulation, after hours kneeling in the dark every sensation and filthy thought was amplified a million times. He rested his forehead on the floor and spread his knees further apart, in the hope it was either of the first two.  
He heard Ray's breath hitch, and with a jolt of arousal Frank realised that Ray was jerking himself off, Frank held his breath and listened for Ray's grunts, and gasps. Licking his lips, he waited, knowing Ray wouldn't finish himself. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Ray was using one hand to stroke Frank's back again, and then, like water to a dying man, Frank felt the push of Ray's cock against him. He braced his feet against the floor and pushed back as Ray entered him, knowing exactly what speed Ray liked. They worked together for a few thrusts until Ray grunted at him to stay still. Frank gritted his teeth and allowed the spikes of pleasure to travel up his spine as Ray filled him over and over again, almost withdrawing and then pushing in to his limit. Gripping Frank's hips, Ray increased his speed gradually until his own hips were a blur, his sharp breathing in time with his thrusts. Frank felt ready to burst, he would have begged to be touched, if he'd have been allowed, but Ray never let him, always leaving that pleasure for one of the others.  
With a solid exhale Ray came, pulsing his climax inside Frank, who fought to keep from writhing against him in an effort to reach his own climax. Ray's breathing slowed as he rested his head against Frank's back.

~*~

As wordlessly as he'd entered Ray got dressed and laid his hand on the door.  
"What a fucker of a day" He said as he left, leaving Frank as securely bound as he'd found him.

~*~

Frank didn't know whether anyone else was in the bus, presumably Ray had gone to his bunk, or out again, he couldn't hear the TV, or Ray's guitar. He lay once again in silence, but not in the dark, Ray had left the lamp switched on. He almost wished it was dark, his fantasies were brighter then.

~*~

Bob's entrance was always the same, but it seemed like it had been a bad day, Frank could always tell.

"Sit up" Bob barked. Frank did as he was told. His dick twitched in anticipation.

Bob sat on the chair in front of Frank's face, sliding his jeans down and leaving them pooled around his ankles. He reached down and stroked Franks face along the line of the scarf before pulling it off entirely.

"Use your mouth" He said, as he pumped his cock a couple of times, and bending it down to an angle where Frank should reach it.

Without his hands Frank couldn't feel like he was doing a good job, but Bob wasn't after completion, as Frank licked and sucked on his cock he told Frank about the shitty interviews he'd done at the city radio station and how Bestbuy had sold out of the new co-op FPS he and Ray were planning to abuse the Xbox with. It was these moments with Bob that Frank treasured. Tomorrow they would be playing another city, and Frank would run around on stage and join them at parties, but the days when Frank's responsibility for his life were out of his hands, and the guys, his guys, took care of him, told him their troubles and took them out on him were fucking golden.   
Bob hauled Frank to his feet and turned him towards the door.

"I want to hear you" he growled, in Frank's ear, before bending him slowly over the tiny mixing desk, his arms still uncomfortably bound behind his back, all his ability to steady himself or balance was up to Bob, who simply made sure he wouldn't topple.

Bob wasted no time at all; he was already slick from Frank's attention. He drove in with a single push, bottoming out, winding Frank and sending a spear of pain and adrenaline though his system.

His fucking was always relentless, and he followed the first with many at the same intensity, gripping Frank by the back of his head and his thigh. Frank allowed some of his most obscene noises to escape, he moaned into the desk, and mashed his nose against the veneer. Bob's answering growls were insistent and masculine, and drove Frank wild.  
Bob raked his nails into Frank's scalp as he came, pumping his hips and hissing. He leaned down to Frank's neck and licked a slow, lazy circle at the hairline, his beard scratchy on Frank's skin while he panted, more desperate than after Ray's attention, almost blind with arousal.

"Good boy" Bob whispered, and left him where he was.

~*~

Gerard must have been waiting at the door for Bob to finish, there was no come down, no time to let the electricity skittering on his skin subside before he felt soft, uncalloused hands on him. Gee's whispers were soft and inviting, obviously knowing Frank's state; it must have been so obvious.

Frank felt hands stroking his wrists and a brief, tighter tension on the belt before the searing pain of release shot up into his shoulders. He was still bent over the desk, and his arms felt too jellified and numb to push himself up with them, he rubbed his head instead, felt the tender marks where Bob's nails had dug.

Gerard pulled him standing gently and kissed him, a tender touch that lingered. Frank smiled and bit Gee's bottom lip gently. He was rewarded with a bright grin and a command to sit in the chair, no longer warm from Bob's occupation.  
Frank was surprised when Gerard did not present him with a cock to suck, instead, he was on his knees in front of Frank, rubbing circles in each of his palms. Frank let his head rest against the back of the chair and felt the proper feeling return to his digits.  
Gerard laid each of the hands on the chair's arms and brushed Frank's dick with the backs of his fingers. Frank groaned and opened his eyes.

"Stay still" Gerard ordered. Frank nodded and allowed his head to fall back again.  
Gee gave the gentlest head on earth, Frank hadn't been on the receiving end very often, more often trying to relieve their singer's frustration with his own administrations. He was so desperate for relief though, he wasn't going to argue.  
Gerard slid his tongue luxuriously against the tip of Frank's cock, eliciting groans of encouragement, and earning a slap whenever he moved his hips, or tried to guide Gerard's head. He fought to stay still, only losing his determination when Gee slipped two fingers inside him to massage little points as he sucked. Frank came in a rush of delicious agony and relief, bright flashes exploding behind his eyes.

~*~

As Gee cleaned up and took Frank in his arms he smoothed the hair back into place in front of Frank's face  
"You know we love you Frankie" He breathed.

"I know" Frank nodded, and rubbed his wrists. He did know, he loved them all just as much.

Gerard grinned and led Frank out by the hand, still naked, to be pampered and indulged by the others, like a favourite pet.


End file.
